


Jealous

by Law_Monster



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Male Slash, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28244868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Law_Monster/pseuds/Law_Monster
Summary: "Tal vez era una idiotez pero para Sasuke de solo diez años, eso era el comienzo del fin de su mundo.""Siempre me trató así, desde pequeño me rechazaba pero, solo debe estar celoso. Recuerda que Sasuke es muy celoso."
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 5





	Jealous

Sasuke Uchiha había vuelto del colegio. Era un lindo viernes por la tarde de primavera, una bella época donde las flores volvían junto a las hojas de los árboles formando un precioso paisaje alegre y colorido aunque a veces le da alergia, pero no importaba porque le resultaba muy reconfortante esta estación.  
Hizo el mismo camino de siempre hasta su casa felizmente con su uniforme de primaria y su lonchera en mano. El día había sido muy divertido pues había jugado demasiado con sus compañeritos y además, aprendió muchas cosas en la escuela. No podía esperar para ir con Itachi, su hermano mayor, y contarle absolutamente todo. 

Cuando abrió la puerta para ingresar, escuchó unas voces viniendo de la cocina. Sabía reconocer perfectamente las voces de sus familiares así que inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que alguien desconocido estaba ahí, más bien desconocida. Colgó sus pertenencias donde debían ir y caminó lentamente hasta la cocina. Cada vez que se acercaba, las voces eran más fuertes y se pudo dar cuenta de que había carcajadas y palabras raras que hasta donde él sabía, a eso se le llamaba coqueteo.

No podría ser algo desagradable pero, teniendo en cuenta de que se trata de tu hermano mayor con alguien más la verdad, si lo era.  
Siguió hasta por fin llegar y se encontró con un escenario bastante curioso. Se trataba de Itachi junto a una chica blanca de pelo largo y castaño, tenía un flequillo que enmarcaba su rostro y un lunar por debajo del ojo derecho.

Solo la observó tratando de no emitir ninguna mueca. Creía haberla visto antes pero nunca tan cerca de Itachi, nunca de esa forma. Entonces el pequeño Uchiha volteó a ver a su hermano. Con sus grandes ojitos cuestionaba el suceso y todo lo que había escuchado.   
–¡Sasuke! Justo a tiempo–Le habló al menor con una sonrisa tan amable y linda que lo hizo ruborizar. Aunque, eso duraría poco porque lo siguiente que emitió le dejó sin aliento–Quería presentarte a Izumi, mi novia.

No sabía que hacer ni como reaccionar. Solo abrió sus pequeños ojos como platos y miró a uno de ellos para luego hacer lo mismo con el otro. Tampoco podía decir alguna palabra porque sentía que no tenía voz y su corazoncito sintió comprimirse de tal manera que podría morir del dolor.

Entonces, corrió. No pudo hacer nada porque su cuerpecito se lo impedía. Le dejó un mal sabor a los mayores y especialmente a Itachi que, no entendía por qué esa reacción.

–Izumi, ¿Crees que estuvo mal decírselo? – Preguntó con demasiada inocencia el pelilargo intentando tomar las manos de su amada y buscándola con sus ojos repletos de amor y admiración por ella.

–No, ¡Algún día lo iba a saber, Itachi! – Ella repitió la acción de su novio y sujetó sus manos para finalmente darle un pequeño beso en los labios- Sin embargo, no entiendo por qué su reacción. Siempre me trató así, desde pequeño me rechazaba pero, solo debe estar celoso. Recuerda que Sasuke es muy celoso.

Tal vez era una idiotez pero para Sasuke de solo diez años, eso era el comienzo del fin de su mundo.

×××

Habían pasado varios años y el menor de los Uchiha ya era todo un adolescente. Aunque para él, eso era muy neutral. A veces se sentía más raro, más irritado que de costumbre y luego brincaba de felicidad pero lo cierto es que, de alguna forma había perdido su dulce y tierna personalidad para forjar una de rebelde. O por lo menos eso decían sus padres al diferenciarlo con Itachi.

Pero en esta noche en especial se sentía peor que lo antes mencionado y todas las características se potenciaron más porque el pelinegro sabía que estaría su hermano con su novia y para colmo, se había despertado repentinamente por la madrugada. Y con demasiada sed. 

Evidentemente en su mesita de luz no había ni una gota de agua y ni siquiera había un vaso. Tampoco deseaba bajar a buscar algo para beber porque sabía muy bien quienes estaban y no quería verlo pero, no es como si le quedará más remedio. 

Con gran pesadez metió sus piecitos en las pantuflas y bajó las escaleras cuidadosamente porque aún estaba bastante somnoliento. Cuando llegó a su destino se sirvió un vaso de agua con la idea de volver a su habitación hasta que algo lo detuvo. 

Había escuchado gemidos en el living. 

No quiso ni siquiera pensarlo, deseaba esfumarse lo más rápido posible pero a la vez, la idea de interrumpirlos le carcomía la cabeza. Despacio, cerró fuertemente sus ojos y se acercó hasta la entrada del living. Cuando los abrió se encontró con un Itachi dormido, abrazando a la chica y chorreando baba de su boca en el sillón con una porno europea de fondo en el televisor. De obviamente pésima calidad.

Suspiró de mucho alivio. No entendía exactamente por qué o bueno, si lo sabía. No quería confesarlo pero sabía muy bien de que trataba todo esto de sus sentimientos.

Estaba celoso, pero no celoso “normal” si no, lo siguiente. La sangre le hervía por los celos. Le jodía muchísimo esa relación y era aún peor verlos juntos vivo y en directo. Pero, ¿Por qué?

Una pregunta bastante complicada pero con una respuesta demasiado sencilla. A pesar de ser inmoral e incorrecto, se encontraba muy enamorado de Itachi, su hermano.

En algún momento de su vida creyó que se trataba de admiración hacia su persona pero, se dio cuenta de que se trataba de algo muy distinto cuando comenzó a verlo de otra forma. Sus ojos negros que siempre lo veían con extrema gentileza, sus facciones, sus labios que lucían tan suaves y apetitosos, todo le parecía bellísimo de él. Cuando por casualidad se paseaba por la cocina sin camisa, Sasuke no podía evitar soltar extensos suspiros e intentar abanicarse con la revista que más a mano tenga. Y cuando lo abrazaba, le llenaba de besos y le prestaba máxima atención, lo hacía volar. Se sentía en las nubes cuando pasaban esas cosas. Lo deseaba muchísimo y especialmente, lo amaba.

Pero en eso quedaba, en solo un deseo. Sabía muy bien que Itachi nunca lo vería con esos ojos, que lo trataba bien porque solo lo quería y le tenía aprecio como un hermanito menor y nada más. Pero no costaba nada soñar, ¿O si?.

Por eso ese sentimiento horrible que le quema el pecho cuando la ve cerca de él, de esa forma tan provocativa y linda. Se genera una catástrofe que no tiene nombre en su interior y es casi imposible evitarlo. Por eso y más, ya no pasaba tiempo con Itachi.

Era su capricho y estaba bien, o por lo menos para Sasuke. Pero, no deseaba perjudicar la felicidad de su hermano.

Finalmente echó un últimos vistazo y caminó hasta su habitación. Mañana sería otro día.

×××

No deseaba estar en su habitación pero, no tenía otra cosa que hacer. Naruto le dijo que no podía pasar tiempo con él porque ya había armado planes y si trataba de ver a Sakura, sería algo incómodo porque son evidentes los sentimientos de ella hacía él así que finalmente, decidió dibujar un poco en su escritorio.

Hizo un par de garabatos. No se le ocurrió muchas cosas así que dibujo unos tomates aunque, bueno, se le había pasado la mano. En realidad, dibujó toda la hoja. 

“Una obra maestra” pensó Sasuke con bastante orgullo. En sus cajones buscó cinta adhesiva para pegarlo en la pared. Al finalizar la acción miró por última vez su obra de arte y lo único que podía decir es que, Van Gogh se queda chiquito al lado de él.

Al sentirse tan bien con su creación, no se había dado cuenta de que Itachi se posaba en el marco de su puerta y que todo este tiempo lo había observado con mucha calma, como de costumbre. Cuando se percató, fue inevitable no sonrojarse por su evidente vergüenza y quejarse de manera graciosa. Itachi solo le brindó una sonrisa ladina que a pesar de todo era cálida y volvió a la normalidad. No se había reído, ni tampoco lo abrazó para calmarlo como hacía siempre, no sucedió nada.

Cualquier persona solo diría que es su comportamiento normal porque Itachi siempre fue una persona demasiado tranquila e indiferente a los demás pero, Sasuke sabía muy bien que en el fondo no era así. Se dio cuenta de que su aura y en general él, estaba triste.

–¿Está todo bien?– Cuestionó acercándose a Itachi. Este volvió a sonreír pero sus ojos se veían cristalinos, pesados y tan cansados que era muy evidente que tenía problemas. El mayor tal vez pueda fingir sus expresiones pero, los sentimientos que trasmitían por medio de esos preciosos ónix que tenía por ojos lo decían todo.

–Si, está todo bien Sasuke–No pudo evitar tomar sus dos dedos índice y medio para luego presionarlos contra la frente de su hermanito menor como siempre lo hacía. Sin embargo, no fue suficiente para Sasuke.

–No, no lo estás… no soy un niño ni tampoco tonto Itachi, ¿Qué pasó? – Ahora el menor había tomado una postura muy firme. Solo infló los cachetes por la molestia que le generaba el impacto de los dedos y las mentiras de su amado hermano.

–No seas así, me harás llorar– Finalmente, el mayor abrazó a Sasuke rodeandole toda la espalda y posando su frente entre la cavidad que dejaba el hombro y el cuello. Comenzó a lagrimear bastante pero, procuraba no generar ningún ruido porque siempre sintió que debía ser el más fuerte. 

–Veo que ya lo hice. ¿Qué sucedió?–Volvió a cuestionar con mucha indiferencia. No era estúpido ni mucho menos, sabía de que se trataba. O más bien quién.

–No parecía, lo reconozco. Intenté mantenerlo lo más que pude pero… terminé con Izumi.

Sasuke al escuchar eso abrió los ojos como nunca antes lo había hecho. No sabía si estaba realmente feliz porque para su hermano aquello era una desgracia pero, de igual forma se encontraba muy sorprendido.

–¿Y eso por qué?

–Ya no podía confiar en ella. Encontré… cosas sospechosas. No quise indagar más – Contestó derramando muchísimas más lágrimas que antes. 

El menor ahora mismo quería ir a acogotarla, pisotearle la cabeza o cualquier cosa que suceda primero. No podía creer lo que le habían hecho a su amado hermano. Aunque… bueno, en realidad si se lo esperaba pero no creyó que sería capaz de hacerle algo así a una persona tan buena como Itachi. O sea, no le ofrecía el cielo porque simplemente no podía. Le enfurecía tanto todo.

Pero trató de contenerse, no era lo que él necesitaba ahora mismo. Solo tenía que darle un poco de consuelo pero, temía que el asunto se le vaya de las manos. 

Solo se decidió por devolverle el abrazo y susurrarle suavemente al oído: 

-Te amo. No llores, no es como si realmente lo valiera.

Al finalizar, se separó de él apoyando sus manos en los pectorales contrarios. Inhaló y exhaló. Esto si no parab aquí, podría ser una locura

–¿Si hago algo, prometes no decirsélo a mamá?

–¿Solamente a mamá?

–Eh, sí… no es como si realmente me importara papá, ya lo sabes. 

–Está bien, de igual forma no diré nada si me lo pides. ¿Qué quieres hacer? 

Itachi no recibió una respuesta. O por lo menos, no con palabras. Sintió los labios de su hermano posarse contra los suyos. Eran blandos, muy confortantes, suaves y dulces como algodón de azúcar. La forma en la que se frotaban, no era como los besos de su ahora ex novia. Era diferente, sabía diferente. Era muchísimo mejor.

Respondió abrazando inconscientemente a Sasuke por la cintura e intentando ingresar su lengua. El menor no pudo más por el asombro pero, no se iba a quejar, es lo que más quería ahora mismo. 

Dejó de apoyar sus manos contra el pecho de Itachi para ahora acariciar sus mejillas mientras el beso se intensificaba un poco. Cuando pararon por falta de aire, el mayor emitió el siguiente mensaje: 

–¿Está bien si nos acostamos un rato? Digo, está mal, pero… dijiste que si nadie se entera…–Preguntó mientras apoyaba su frente contra la de su hermano, frotando su nariz con la contraria. Adoraba los besos esquimales.

–Está bien, pero más vale que no traigas ninguna pareja, no lo necesitas, me tienes a mí.– Respondió el menor inflando un poquito sus cachetes colorados. 

–Qué celoso eres… 

–Ah, eso es de toda la vida. Y más si se trata de ti.


End file.
